Resident Evil: Claire's Nightmare
by Valkyrie Redfield
Summary: After being rescued by her brother in the Antartic, Claire was helping Chris get rid of Umbrella. But now, she finds herself in a place with absolutely no memory of anything that happened! What happened that caused the loss? Where's Chris?
1. Forgotten Memories

_This is a story that takes place not long after Code Veronica. Please let me know what you think after you've read it. Thank you._

"What's going on...?" a voice rang harshly in the girl's ear. Something happened recently... or was it longer than that? To her dismay, she couldn't remember anything. She tried to find the source of the voice, only to find that it was her own. Had she really asked that question and not remember? It seemed she did. But that wasn't the only thing she found she couldn't remember. "Where am I...? How did I get here...?" she asked no one. Her sky blue eyes searched the room in hope to find anything she could use to show where she was, but found nothing.

She looked down at herself, finding herself wearing a slightly revealing shirt and vest. The vest was red with a strange design on the left side, near the collar. The design was made up of three yellow curved-like lines that looked like a wing, in an abstract sort of way. The neckline of the vest plunged quite a bit, showing a bit of the top of the black shirt underneath, showing the upper part of her chest. The shirt itself ended an inch below the vest, showing her stomach. She wore gloves with the fingers missing, and jeans.

"Not bad..." she muttered to herself. "At least I have good taste in style..." she shook her head a bit, searching her vest and jean pockets. Along with forgetting where she was and how she got there... she forgot something else that was even more important: _Who_ she was, and _why_ she was there. But she found no clue of her identity in her pockets.

She started to finally get to her feet, but in too much of a rush for her own good. The quick movement caused her head to spin and throb horribly. She let out a pained groan as she held her head, wincing. As soon as the inital pain passed, she felt something warm and wet on the side of her head, under her hand. Slowly removing her hand, and looking to it, she saw the redness of blood, and the probable cause for her amnesia. Whoever hit her, and with whatever it was, hit her pretty badly and cruely.

That brought up more unanswerable questions.

Who would hit her so fiercely it would make her forget who she was and everything... and why? What had she done to land her here? Was she with someone else when it happened? If so, where were they? Were they ok?

She scanned the room again. It was much like a computer room, having five or six computers, along with filing cabinets and TVs. If she was captured for whatever reason, why would she be held in such a seemingly vital room? and why wasn't she being watched? No one was around. Spotting a file sitting on a nearby table, she went over to it and flipped open the cover. Inside was a picture of a man, and a girl that wore the same vest as her . She guessed the picture of the girl was her, since there wasn't a mirror in the room to check. The names under the two pictures were Chris Redfield and Claire Redfield.

Claire Redfield blinked a few times, staring at the pictures and the names. "So my name is Claire? And I have a brother?" she spoke to herself once again. It wasn't that she liked hearing the sound of her voice, she just wanted something else to listen to besides an eerie silence. "This says we were captured here... together..."

She pulled the picture of her brother off of the paper, looking at it. He had about the same hair color as she did, but he wore a uniform with the letters R.P.D. directly over letters that said S.T.A.R.S.. She gently placed the picture inside her vest, in the pocket. "I guess I have to find this Chris person... and see if he really is my brother. And if he is, maybe I can finally find out _what _we were doing here that got us captured." She made her way to the door.

She had no idea of what was in store for her.


	2. Dream or Reality

Chris Redfield's blue eyes slowly opened, cringing from the extremely brightness of the... sun? He sat up quickly, just noticing the ground beneath him was sand. Wait... _sand?_ He looked down. Sure enough, it was. After looking around, he found himself in his swimming trunks... at the beach. How was that possible? He and Claire had just infiltrated one of Umbrella's labs, and they were going to destroy it.

"Claire!" he looked around once more, frantically this time. Where was his sister? Had Umbrella and the infections only been a nightmare? No. It was real... it _had _to have been. He had the scars to prove it! But when he looked... there were none. No trace of any battlescars. "But... I was sure it was real..."

"You're finally awake, Sleepy Head," a playful voice called to him from behind. Chris glanced back to see his sister in a black, two piece bathing suit, and holding hot dogs. "I was wondering when you'd wake up." she moved around and sat beside him, handing him a hot dog. "You ok? You look like somethin's buggin you."

"No... I'm ok..." he took it, looking at her and smiling. It had only been a dream... a really, really bad dream. This was how it was, and is, supposed to be...

"Pathetic, isn't it... how he takes to a fictional world of peace..." A man in a white lab coat said to a man standing beside him. They stood inside a lab room, in front of a glass cylinder with a man sleeping inside it. He was hooked up to numerous wires, which was connected to computers. It was Chris Redfield.

"Indeed. He wishes Umbrella never existed... so much that he believes even the slightest suggestion it doesn't," the other responded, with a smirk. He stared at the dreaming Chris with his reptile-like redyellow eyes, grinning darkly. "Little did he know that this wasn't an Umbrella building... I will so enjoy seeing him mentally suffer... having to watch his sister be killed in his mind... over and over again... before I decide to let him watch it in reality..."

"What is to be done with the girl beforehand?" the scientist asked, looking to him a little.

"I will handle her. Don't start the next sequence without me... I don't want to miss a thing..." he laughed as he started for the door, taking sunglasses out of his pocket.

"Yes Sir, Mr. Wesker..."

"Thank you..." The man slipped his sunglasses on before leaving the room.


	3. The Man in Sunglasses

Claire stumbled down the hallway slightly, her hand resting against the wall as she walked. She felt a little dizzy, and everything was telling her to stay put and let it pass... but she couldn't. She had to see if the person, her brother, was alright. As soon as the dizzyness passed, though, she stopped and got a good look around. She was in a rather large white hallway, with closed doors. Where exactly _was _she?

The sound of footsteps echoing through the hall caused her to look around for the source. Someone was coming. There could only be two things the person could be: this Chris person, or someone who worked at this place, and in that case, was her enemy. She turned her head to look behind, seeing a tall man walking towards her. He wore sunglasses, even though they were inside. He had blonde hair, and wore a black uniform of some sort. Who was he? He wasn't Chris...

"Well, well, well... glad to see you're up, Little Redfield..." he smirked darkly, walking towards her. This was going to be fun. He would probably throw her in an observation room with an infected person. She would have no weapon, and nowhere to run. Of course, he wouldn't let her get infected just yet. Then he _had _to throw her in a room that he could flood... watch her become terrified that she was going to drown. But he wasn't going to let her die yet. He still wanted to have fun with her and her brother... then have Chris watch his little sister die.

Claire turned around fully, watching him stop about a foot away from her. Something told her that he looked familiar... that she knew him. But she couldn't remember, no matter how hard she tried. "Who are you...?" she finally asked after a moment or two of silence. Her memory failed her, so she had to resort to her last option. Maybe he would tell her what was going on, and why she was there.

Wesker was caught off guard by the Redfield's question, but managed to hid his surprise. So the Redfield Girl didn't remember him, meaning she probably couldn't remember anything about Umbrella, what had happened in the past... or even Chris! He tried to hide his excitement. This was going to be more fun than he first thought. He could tell her anything... anything! and she would believe it. But he would keep things simple for now. It could prove most useful in the future. "I am Wesker. I own this facility."

He owned it? And he knew who she was... "You own this place...?" she tilted her head slightly. "Then maybe you can tell me why I'm here...?" Something about him made her uneasy. Was it the dark clothes? The tone of his voice? No... those weren't it. The Sunglasses... _that _had to have been what was making her uneasy. Why would he need sunglasses inside?

He grinned, very slightly. "Yes. I own this place... and I can tell you why you're here. But later." He turned and started walking the other way. "Follow me..." He glanced back, only once to make sure she was following him. He led her to a room and opened the door. "I have some things I have to tend to... If you wait here for me, I'll be back in a few moments..."

"..." she looked at him, then inside the room. "Alright." she went inside like he said, sitting in the chair that was in the vacant room. A weird cloth covered the walls and floor, and there was a mirror on one of the walls. The room, overall, was odd. She stood up and looked to the door to see it close. She shrugged it off, not thinking anything of it, or hearing the door lock. She went over to the mirror, looking at herself for the first time that she remembered, and not just by looking at the picture of her. She ran her hand across the top of her hair a little. Her hair was a reddish-brown color, and pulled back in a ponytail. Her bangs were long enough to be tucked behind her ears.

Outside of the door, Wesker grinned a bit. She fell for it more easily than he had thought she would. He wasn't sure if he should watch her confusion when he ordered a zombie to be placed in the room, or if he should skip watching it and tend to his favorite enemy. Then again, Chris Redfield was asleep and in a dream world that Wesker himself controled. He would be there for awhile, so he decided to just watch Claire for a bit. Going around the room to the room on the other side of the mirror, he went inside, seeing a few of his scientists at a few control panels. He saw that Claire was looking at herself in the mirror, which happened to be a window on their side. "Let the Infected loose."

Claire heard something weird in the room. It sounded like one of those automatically opening doors that stores and grocery stores had. But the door of the room wasn't like that. She glanced past herself in the mirror, seeing something in the room with her. It looked like a normal person... but his skin looked pale and grey. She turned around as it came towards her, letting out a strange groan. She backed up against the mirror/window. Something wasn't right!


	4. Almost Reality

A few scientists were keeping an eye on Chris Redfield's vital signs. Their orders were to make sure that everything was more than fine. He seemed perfectly fine, trapped in the world Wesker created... just for him. It was more of a program than a dream. _Claire _was a program created with his sister's personality and looks, as far as Wesker knew.

Chris watched the sunset with his sister, leaning against her a little. For some reason, it felt like it had been a very long time since they went to the beach together. He didn't know why, but he missed her so much. He rested his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Everything was perfect. He listened to the sound of the waves against the shore. He opened his eyes and looked to her. But he couldn't help having the feeling that something was missing. He looked her over a little, then suddenly frowned, moving away from her a little.

"You're not Claire..." he stood up, backing away. He was positive it wasn't her. When Claire was little, after their parents were killed, Claire was bitten by a dog on her shoulder. It caused a large scar, that she would always hide. She was in a bathing suit that shown her shoulder. But there was absolutely no scar. He looked around, growling. So this must be the dream. Umbrella _did_ exist... Claire _did _go to Raccoon City to look for him... "I have to wake up from this... I can't let them hurt Claire!"

"He's waking up!" one of the scientists watched as Chris' brain activity spiked up. They had what was going on in his mind on a screen, which Wesker would have used to watch him. The scientist looked to another. "Get Mr. Wesker!" He watched the other run off before he started to initiate the _Claire_ Program's ability to tap into his mind and use what he knew about his sister to make _Her_ be exactly how he knew his sister to be, to try to keep him subdued. "If he wakes up... Mr. Wesker will have our heads..." he groaned a bit.

Claire approached him, seeming worried. "What are you talking about, Chris? I _am _Claire... you know that..." She walked up to him, putting her arms around his neck."What's wrong? Something's bothering you... you can tell me. I'm your sister..."

Chris stared at her, looking to her shoulder again. "?" The scar was there. But he could have sworn... He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Claire... I must be overly tired..." he sighed. "Don't worry about it, Sis..." he rested his head on her shoulder, closing her eyes. What was going on with him? He probably hurt her feelings.

"It's ok, Chris. That's why we're here, isn't it? To relax. They let you take a vacation because you caught that psycho serial killer..." she smiled warmly, running her hand through his hair a little. "You've just been working yourself too hard. But we'd better get home now, it's getting dark." she pulled away and started to walk towards their house, which was on the beach.

The scientist let out a heavy sigh of relief. He had to admit. The _Claire _Program wasthe perfect program. It had to be.


	5. A Brush with Death

Wesker ran from the room adjcent to the room that Claire was being held. He was told that Chris was waking up. He couldn't let his fun end this fast! How could he be waking up! The _Claire _Program was designed after his sister... perfectly! There would be no way even _Chris _could tell the difference! Something clicked in his mind. What if there was something about her that only Chris had known about? He mentally, and verbally, cursed himself.

"Dammit! I should have known Redfield knew his sister better than that!" In his hurry, he completely forgot about the defenceless girl sealed inside the room- with no way to defend herself or escape.

Claire Redfield shrieked as the form lurched towards her almost lazily. The scent of death stung her nose as it filled the medium sized room, forcing her to clasp a gloved hand over her nose in a futile attempt to protect it from the putrid smell. "What the hell is it! HELLO?" She yelled out, trying to get the attention of anyone outside of the room. She backed up, her back pressed against the cold glass behind her. She had nowhere to go. Where was everyone? How did this... this... _thing _get in the room? She would have heard the door... what was it!

"AHHH!" She screamed as it pressed against her, its ice cold fingers latching onto her shoulders. She could feel its grimey, rotten flesh rubbing off on her bare skin, and her vest. She tried to shake it off, but to her surprise, it had a good hold on her shoulders, pressing her against the glass more. It was biting at her neck, letting out low, inhuman groans. Her mind was reeling from the smell and the thought that she was going to die.

But suddenly, something triggered deep in her mind... something that must have been buried in the back of her mind along with the rest of her memories. "Zombie..." she told herself flatly. She calmed down almost immediately, as if the knowledge of what it was soothed her. Now she could think clearly. Lifting her leg, she started to push it up between herself and the undead creature. She planted her foot firmly on the decaying form's stomach, pushing it away from her to keep it from sinking its teeth into her neck. As soon as its grip loosened, she gave it one swift push backwards, knocking onto its back.

Taking that small time, she darted towards the closed door, letting out a surprised yelp when she tried the knob. _'Locked! No, no, no, no, no...'_ She gritted her teeth. A thought occured to her. That man, wesker, must have let it in and locked her in with it! He was trying to kill her! The reason must have had something to do with the memories she lost... but what were they? She got mad at herself when she could remember nothing... absolutely nothing.

The sound of moaning snapped her out of her thoughts. She remembered she had to deal with that thing- the zombie. "Well... that doesn't seem too hard..." she replied grimly to herself. "There's no way..." her voice trailed when she thought of something. "Ah!" her head snapped towards the mirror. They must have been watching her... "This must be an observation room! And that... must be a window! All I have to do is find a way to break it..."

Her voice trailed once more. How was she going to do it? Her gaze fell from the window to her boots, checking to see how thick the soles were. All she had to do was run as fast as she could and jump kick it... it should shatter. Lucky for her, the room was big enough for her to get enough speed, and that the zombie was slow. She took off towards the window, shoving the zombie to the ground as she passed it, springing off the ground, slamming her foot into the window.

She was relieved, for a split second, that the window broke. But the relief was soon overcome by severe pain, causing her to yell out in pain. The window didn't actually shatter, it just broke into large, jagged pieces. There were large pieces that jutted up from the window frame, her leg being caught between two of the big pieces. The searing pain flowed up through her leg.

She closed her eyes tightly as she heard the zombie's moans coming from behind her. It was closing in on her, seeming more quickly than before, as if it knew she was trapped. She glanced back, frantically trying to pull her leg from the remnants of the window, but the glass only bit deeper into her leg. It hurt severely, blood almost pouring from the deep gashes. It ran down the glass, windowpane, and the wall.

The zombie was now inches from her, and she managed to finally pull her leg up and out of the shards, climbing carefully through the window. Blinding pain continued to shoot through her from her leg. She looked around the room that connected to the room she had been in. She needed to wrap her leg up tightly to keep it from bleeding. She couldn't let herself bleed to death.


	6. A Tearful Reunion

Wesker finally made it to the room that Chris was being held in, only to find that he was asleep. That pissed him off. He was missing Claire's fight for life against the zombie. "What the HELL is the meaning of this!" he roared angrily, his red-yellow eyes flaring. He was ready to kill someone, his right hand prepared to wrap around one of the scientists' throat. "He is clearly asleep... yet I get told that he was waking up! What are you men playing at..." his eyes narrowed on the main one. "EXPLAIN, Feren."

The main scientist, Dr. Feren, looked to him, extremely nervous. All of the other scientists were terrified of him, but at least Dr. Feren could keep his composure to explain. "Terribly sorry, Mr Wesker... he was waking up when we sent for you... but we had the _Claire _program use her ability to tap into his mind and find out what she needed to change in order to get him to believe her once more, and that it was not a dream. She has him under control now." He hoped that his explanation saved himself, and the other scientists.

He chuckled darkly. "Very good..." he closed his eyes a moment. He was pleased once more. It didn't matter that they disturbed him. "I think it's time we watched Mr. Redfield watch his sister die." he grinned darkly, looking to the scientist. He completely forgot about Claire by now. He watched them press a few buttons on a control panel that was connected to the cylinder. He watched the 'dream screen'.

Chris could tell something was wrong. They had gone back to their house, and was hanging out in their night clothes. He was wearing a tank top and pants, and Claire was wearing a big t-shirt and pants. They were sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a favorite movie of theirs. He heard movement and glanced from the TV screen, towards the door. Someone was standing there, but it was so dark that he couldn't see who it was. He stood up, frowning. "Who are you!" he demanded. "What do you want!"

Without warning, a shot rang throughout the house. Chris saw that the man had pulled a gun out, and had it aimed. He had heard a pained shriek right after the shot. "NO!" he yelled as he looked to see Claire fall backwards, her big white shirt gaining a huge red spot. He ran to his fallen sister's side, kneeling down and lifting her head up a little. "Hang on, Claire! Hang on!" he pulled his shirt off and pressed it on her wound, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked to the door to see the man gone. He looked back down to Claire, tears in his eyes. He couldn't lose her!

Wesker watched the screen in delight at his enemy's emotional pain, then looked to Chris. He thought he could see actual tears running from the corner of his eyes. This was priceless. Seeing Chris suffer was the perfect payback for everything that he had done in the past. He closed his eyes, grinning to himself. But the sound of a door opening caught his ear. Who would dare interupt him?

He opened his eyes, looking towards the door. He could see a limping Claire enter the room. Her leg was bandaged up, the white being stained red with blood. The blood covered the entire bandage. He could see she was in severe pain, which made his heart skip a beat from joy. She was still alive, and escaped.

Claire froze when she entered the room at the end of the hall. It was that man, Wesker, with a few... scientists? _'Shit!' _she thought to herself. Looking past them, she saw someone with his eyes closed inside a glass cylinder with a clear substance inside. He recognized him as the man from the picture. She stumbled a little as she backed up, her leg not moving as well as it used to. "W...what... what are you doing to him...!" she managed to get out. She didn't understand. Why did he have a ton of thin things stuck in him?

Wesker grinned. He was impressed that she escaped the room and the zombie. She was as smart and resourceful without her memory, as she was with them. "Wake Mr. Redfield up..." he shot a small glance to Dr. Feren. "Now," he said firmly when he got a questionable look. This was going to be good. He was going to make Chris' nightmare a reality. He couldn't wait any more.

Chris' blue eues slowly opened. He felt dazed and his head hurt for some reason. Where was he? He felt that he couldn't move, why was that? He was relieved that Claire wasn't really dying. That was only a nightmare. But he then remembered what happened. He and Claire broke into an Umbrella building... they were going to gather as much info as they could, and then blow the place up. As soon as he got a look around, his heart sunk. He found himself in what seemed to be water, with hundreds of little needles stabbed into his muscles and nerves. He then saw Wesker...! and... and Claire! He could see she was hurt. Her leg was bandaged and covered in blood. "Claire!" he yelled to her.

Wesker grabbed Claire's arm, pulling her close to the cylinder, grinning evily and looking up at Chris. "Good morning, Redfield. I hope you slept... nightmarishly... but I will do you the honor of letting you see your dear little sister die in reality!" he tossed her to the ground harshly, pulling a gun from his side, flashing a glance at Chris, seeing his eyes widen even more than before. "Ah, you seem to recognize this... it is, after all, your own gun..." he aimed it at Claire, who couldn't get back up because of her leg.

"Wesker!" Chris yelled at him. "Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with out fight!" he couldn't do anything. He didn't want to watch her die...

"Oh... but she does..." he grinned darkly. A gunshot fired. Blood splattered onto Claire's face, who's eyes were wide.

"NOOO!" Chris screamed.


	7. Saved

(Sorry for the long wait, everyone, I've been really busy. I hope you guys are still reading . this chapter gets a little weirdish...)

But it wasn't Claire who yelled out in pain. It was Wesker. "AGH!" he yelled in pain as he gripped his shoulder, blood pouring down from the massive wound. How the hell could that happen! Who in their right mind would shoot _him! _Albert Wesker! The thought enraged him as much as the actual gunshot did. He did NOT, and Chris knew it, tolerate losing!

Everyone looked towards the door, as shocked as Wesker was. A man stood there, a magnum aimed at Wesker's shoulder, but soon changed target and aimed at his head. His short, light brown hair hung in his face slightly, but not enough to be considered actual bangs. His blue eyes were fixed on the wounded man, a deep frown on his face. He wore a blue uniform that seemed a bit worn and tattered.

"Leon!" Chris exclaimed in relief and surprise. Claire had been saved. How the hell he found them, and how he got there just in time, was beyond him. But hell, he wasn't complaining! Maybe Wesker would get what he deserved, finally. After having caused the deaths of almost the entire STARS team, Wesker needed to be punished. The only thing Chris regreted slightly was that it wasn't him who was dishing out Wesker's punishment.

"Back off, Wesker..." the savior, known as Leon, ordered lowly. He was aware that if he had gotten there even a half a second late, Claire would have died. But now wasn't the time to rejoice, or think about it. Claire was still in danger. He was too busy focusing on keeping Wesker from trying anything, that he failed to see the group of scientists pull their guns out, aiming them at him, until it was too late. _'Shit.'_

Claire watched the scene unfold, looking to her rescuer. He looked very familiar... It seemed that everyone knew who she was, except herself. That nagged at her severely. But she had to do something to return the favor. She looked around, seeing Wesker's gun on the ground, then looking to the cylinder that Chris was in. It was almost as if something turned on in her mind. She suddenly knew what to do. She lunged forward, rolling and grabbing the gun as she did, aiming at the cylinder. She fired five shots in five different spots of the cylinder, making sure she didn't hit the helpless man inside. The shots shattered the glass in the places it hit, the liquid pouring out from the holes. But the impact had caused the glass around the holes that were made, cracks spreading out from the small holes until the entire thing shattered, the liquid gushing out of the cylinder. She ducked down and covered herself so she could breathe as the cold fluid rushed throughout the entire lab, knocking the scientists, and even Wesker, down.

Leon had jumped on a table as soon as he had seen the glass starting to shatter, watching everyone else in the room get soaked and knocked down from whatever the hell was inside of it. But something that Claire hadn't expected happened. The computers and circutry of the room got doused with the substance, causing them to short circut. Half of the scientists recovered and ran out of the room, closing the door. Just in time too. Both Leon and Chris watched in horror as sparks flew from the computers, electricity surging across the conductable water-liquid.

"NO! CLAIRE!" was all the girl heard before she felt as though millions of volts shot through her entire body. Everything went blank. Her mind went almost dead as she heard voices yelling in pain... two belonging to Wesker and herself. But just as she thought she was losing everything, everything rushed back to her, even the memories she lost. Then it occured to her, the old saying: people see their entire lives flash before their eyes when they're about to die. This must be hers.

_"She won't talk to anyone... She hasn't since our parents died... I'm the only one she'll talk to... but you can try... no promises though..." _

_It was Chris' voice... from back when we were younger. Our parents had died, almost mysteriously, and I completely stopped talking to everyone. Chris managed to get me to open back up, but it was only to him that I would talk to. Something inside of me told me that someone was covering up what really happened, but I couldn't do anything. I didn't trust anyone anymore, and everywhere I looked, I saw people who wanted to hurt us, even though they didn't. Over the years, though, Chris managed to get me to open back up. He raised me, almost. I love him to death, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to him..._

Claire wasn't sure how long her mind had gone almost blank. But it couldn't have been long. She could still hear the electricity going, paralyzing her. She couldn't feel it anymore... she couldn't feel anything. She could hear Leon and Chris yelling. That's right... She and Chris came here to destroy the place. It was Umbrella's. At least, they thought it was. But with Wesker's presence, she knew it wasn't Umbrella. She felt her mind blacking out again, but this time, not going as far back as before.

_"So... do you have a boyfriend who's ass I gotta kick?" _

_Chris asked me that question one time I visited him at the massive Raccoon Police Department building, where the STARS had called their 'base'. We were sitting outside of the building, eating lunch on the steps. I was in college at least a month by then, and Chris was rambling on about needing to ward off the 'College boys'. Sounds like something a big brother would say, right? He would do anything to protect me, and I would do the same. Which was what brought me to Raccoon City in the first place, at least three months ago. _

Claire was once again back to reality, not hearing the surging electricity that had racked through her body. It seemed in the time she was out that particular time, Leon had some how managed to find the circut breaker (without getting electrocuted) and turn the power off. She could hear Leon and Chris saying something about the scientists being fried, and that Wesker didn't even seem to be breathing anymore. She sighed in relief. She wasn't sure how the hell she survived it, but she did. And she was thankful. She felt herself get picked up, but it was roughly. Chris and Leon were yelling some things.

"No... no... he's dead..." Leon could hear Chris mutter as they both watched, in shock, Wesker get to his feet, and grab Claire, pulling her to her feet and holding onto her, a gun to her head. He wasn't sure why exactly Chris was so surprised at Wesker still being alive, considering all of the other times he heard Wesker had mysteriously come back from the dead. But he guessed that seeing Wesker actually getting up after a fatal incident was more of a shock. But now, this unkillable freak had Claire!

Wesker laughed darkly, increasing his grip on the half paralyzed Redfield, holding his gun against the side of her head. He was wondering how she survived the electrocution, but it didn't matter. He at least held the life of a Redfield in his grasp once more. But what was he going to do with her? She didn't remember anything, but she knew he wanted to kill her. Though, the water trick was impressive. He had heard about her use of her mind and lack of resources to get herself out of things. Like back at the first facility she ever broke into. She first outran guards, then a helicopter, then used her smarts to fire at a few flamable tanks behind guards and blow them up. The only way she got caught was because her gun was empty.

Chris just stood there with a gun aimed at Wesker. Leon had given him it. He couldn't believe that Wesker was still standing... still alive! Then again, he was surprised that Claire survived too, but relieved. And now, Wesker had her. He had a gun to her head. For once, he had absolutely no clue what to do. If he fired, even with his good aim, Claire could get killed, by his own bullet, or by Wesker's.

"I'd suggest you lower your weapons... Or little Miss Redfield here will gain a hole to her head that I _know _she won't survive with," He warned, frowning deeply. Inside, though, he was grinning darkly. This would turn out great. Chris would have to make a decision, to try to save his sister, or let him get away with her. Either way, it would be _his _decision, and _his _fault if something bad happened to her. "Heh, doesn't this look a bit familiar? Back in the Antartic Base. But you see... it's different, though. Last time, it ended up in a fight between you and I, and you won. But this time... either you let me get away with her, or she dies. Simple as that!" he finally laughed.

Both Leon and Chris slowly lowered their weapons, looking to each other. They didn't know what to do. Any wrong move and Wesker could decide to kill her.


	8. The Escape from Creature of Sickness

Out of nowhere, Claire retaliated, knocking Wesker's gun away from her head. She turned and slammed her head forward into his neck before kicking him down. She couldn't let him win. She grabbed his fallen gun and aimed it at him with a growl. "Looks like you lose again, Wesker... this time... to Chris' little sister," she smirked as she held her boot down on his throat. She glanced to Chris and Leon. "You two go ahead... I'll be fine..." she looked back down to the pissed off Wesker.

Leon and Chris looked to each other again. They were surprised that she dared to fight back, and even more surprised that she downed Wesker without getting shot. "Come on, I think she can handle him..." Leon finally said after a moment. He figured he could take care of himself, but he knew that Wesker would do anything to kill Chris. Claire, on the other hand... Wesker would rather use her against her brother, than kill her.

Chris stared at him as though he was insane. How could he say that! He knew Leon liked and cared about Claire alot... and here he was... suggesting they just leave her! He was about to say something, but something else caught his attention. It was a strong smell. A strong, burning flesh smell. It almost caused him to clutch his stomach with nausia. He noticed Leon was experiencing the same feeling, but the younger man was pratically collapsed by it.

Out of nowhere, Leon felt himself get very sick. He didn't know what it was, but he held his stomach with a pained groan, sinking to his knees. It was then he started to smell it. It almost reminded him of the smell of a zombie on fire, back in Raccoon. But it didn't have the same affect on him before, why was this time any different... unless it ment that its soul purpose _was_ to cause nausia.

Claire watched Leon sink to his knees, clutching his stomach. She still had her boot firmly planted on Wesker's throat, her gun aimed. She looked to Chris, who was clearly affected by mystery illness, but not as much as her friend was. She was the last to smell it, and possibly the least affected by it, next to Wesker. She frowned deeply, glancing towards the door as she heard something shuffling down the hall.

A loud screech was what caused Claire to collapse. She felt as though her head was going to explode, almost. She held her head with a pained groan, the screech continuing to echo throughout the lab. Her muscles tensed and locked up, no matter what she did to try to keep it from happening.

Wesker grinned as Claire finally fell backwards, unmoving. He got to his feet and looked down at her, not affected by either the smell, or the sound. "Nice try, Redfield..." he grabbed his gun back from the fallen girl, looking towards the two men. He noticed that Chris was still standing, but that didn't matter. As long as Claire was in trouble, he wouldn't follow him. "I'll be seeing you three in the future." he walked out of the room.

Chris could catch a glimpse of something trudging down the hall after Wesker, but he couldn't be sure what it was. When Wesker, and the Creature was gone, the nausia was gone. He looked to Claire, running over to her. He didn't know what caused her to collapse. Neither he, nor Leon, heard the screeching.

She finally regained the ability to move a moment or so after the screech ended. She didn't know why it paralyzed her like it did. But what made her wonder, was the fact that it seemed that her brother and Leon didn't hear it. "C...Chris...?" she looked up at him, confused.

He picked her up a little, holding her close. "It's ok, Claire... I'm here..." He sighed heavily.


End file.
